


Ghost Wiring (tumblr prompts)

by gunpowdereyes (nearlymidnight)



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: AU, Canon, Drabbles, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, a couple of crossover drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9868088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlymidnight/pseuds/gunpowdereyes
Summary: Random assortment of the tumblr prompts I've received - figured I'd store them all in one place.Enjoy!





	1. I know you’re afraid but we can’t hide in this closet forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [asked by anon]

“I know you’re afraid but we can’t hide in this closet forever,” Luisa whispered.

“Well you can leave if you want, but then you’ll have to find a way to explain this to your father and his friends,” Rose bit out.

They had been trapped in the hallway closet for 45 minutes now, both of them completely forgetting that today was Emilio’s annual end of summer BBQ with his business colleagues.

“I just don’t understand how you could forget, I’m sure he’s been talking about this for weeks now,” Luisa sighed, trying to shift around in an attempt to keep her legs from hurting in the tight space only to end up closer to Rose.

“I was distracted,” Rose husked in a more teasing tone this time. “You showed up in nothing but a trench coat, how could I resist?”


	2. It's sticky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [asked by @writersblockisabitch]

“It’s sticky.”

Rose let out an amused laugh. “Well that’s half the fun! You suggested this, remember?”

“I know, but I’m completely covered in it,” Luisa pouted, staring down at her mostly naked body, covered in chocolate sauce. “This isn’t as sexy as I would have imagined,” she said as she threw her head back on the pillow.

Rose looked at the gorgeous woman laying in front of her with sparkling blue eyes, taking in the sight of Luisa helplessly tied to the bed posts, wearing nothing but lace underwear and a matching bra, small rose-like patterns made out of chocolate covering her tan skin.

“I think you look amazing,” a soft smile played on her lips as she leaned over Luisa, slowly trailing the tip of her tongue on her neck, licking the sweet sauce off in the process. “And you taste amazing, too”, she growled as she gently bit the where the chocolate flower had been moments before, effectively replacing her pout with a loud moan.


	3. Why is it suddenly purple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [asked by anon]

“Why is it suddenly purple?”

“Because that’s the colour you get when you can’t decide what colour to paint the baby’s room,” Rose sighed, putting her paintbrush down.

Luisa had been internally - and externally - debating what colour she would like for their newborn’s room. One week she wanted everything to be pink, pink walls, pink blankets, pink pillows, pink onesies, the next it was blue.

After weeks of going back and forth between the colours, Rose had decided that she didn’t want to keep looking at the room with two pink walls and two blue walls.

“I decided to compromise, making the call on purple. Now you can have both colours while being able to shout ‘screw gender normativity’ from the rooftops,” Rose beamed, knowing that Luisa was feeling conflicted with the fact that she had automatically wanted a pink room for their future daughter.

She didn’t know if it was the pregnancy brains, or Rose’s sweet gesture, but she felt tears well up in her eyes as she walked across the room to where her wife was standing.

“Thank you,” she smiled as she placed a soft kiss on the redhead’s lips.


	4. Run!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [asked by anon]

“Run!”

Luisa ran as fast as she could, holding her gun close. She wasn’t good at running, and she definitely didn’t have years of practice that Rose had.

She turned the corner and found herself trapped, two guns points pointed at her chest. With a swift movement she turned around and tried to run in the opposite direction only find herself tripping over her own feet.

She saw the tall figure looming over her body, a small laugh as he pointed his gun and pulled the trigger, aiming straight for Luisa’s heart.

“NO!” Rose screamed in the distance, running towards Luisa’s body as the room got brighter.

“I’m sorry,” Luisa managed to breathe out as she shut her eyes, her head rolling to the side.

“Don’t be sorry next time, get those bastards before they get you!” Rose laughed at her girlfriend’s dramatic death scene, placing a small kiss on her cheek. “Laser tag is no fun if we can’t win every now and then.”


	5. And that’s how I ended up standing naked on the Brooklyn Bridge on Christmas Eve...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [asked by @nofrecklesforcate]

“And that’s how I ended up standing naked on the Brooklyn Bridge on Christmas Eve.”

“Wow, that’s quite impressive,” Luisa laughed, still not quite sure how a woman as classy as Rose had stories that involved ridiculous drunk dares. “Didn’t think you were the kind of person who would take a bet this seriously.”

“I don’t like it when people challenge me,” Rose said matter-of-factly, as she watched Luisa’s face grow with amusement, “and the task was simple. All I had to do was to get the annoying class know-it-all to end up naked on the bridge the night of the Christmas party.”

“Oh believe me, I’ve seen that look of determination,” Luisa smiled, looking at Rose as they walked down the boardwalk. “I just didn’t think you’d go so far as to seduce him, make him think all of his wildest dreams would come true in public, and take off your own clothes just so you could snap a naked picture of him on the Brooklyn Bridge!”

Rose smiled back, pulling her girlfriend in for a soft kiss.

“What can I say? I’m full of surprises.”


	6. How exactly did you manage to get stuck in there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [asked by @awaybacktothen]

“How exactly did you manage to get stuck in there?”

Luisa wiggled around trying to break free, “I honestly don’t know.”

Rose let out a loud laugh, something quite uncommon for her, but the image of Luisa stuck in a cupboard was way too funny for her to keep a straight face.

“Yeah, laugh at my pain why don’t you?” Luisa replied back, a small pout forming on her lips.

“I’m sorry, Lu,” Rose replied back sweetly, kneeling down to be at eye level with her contorted girlfriend. “Now why don’t you tell me why you decided to crawl in to the cupboard?”

“Really? You’re going to make me tell you why instead of helping me out of here? I am two months pregnant! Is this some sort of torture technique you used on your enemies?” Luisa let out all in one breath.

“You were looking for the chocolate, weren’t you?” Rose smirked, still unwilling to help Luisa out of the cupboard. 

Luisa stopped fidgeting and looked at her with big eyes. “No,” she lied. She knew the chocolate was somewhere in the cupboard, so she had decided to crawl in a little bit deeper to see if she could find it somewhere in the back, and that’s when she’d gotten stuck.

“Honey, I thought the doctor told you not to eat more chocolate, you know it doesn’t sit well with you.”

Luisa sighed, tears welling up in her eyes, “I know, I was just really craving it… and now I’m eating for two, and I know that the little one is craving it too!”

Rose smiled back at Luisa, knowing that her cravings were even worse than they were before she was pregnant. “It’s okay,” she said softly as she grabbed her hand. “Just remember that this is the punishment for crawling into cupboards to try and find chocolate behind my back!” she said jokingly before helping her out of the small space.

“The chocolate isn’t even in the kitchen, is it?” Luisa finally said after standing up and feeling the blood flow through her limbs.

Rose simply smiled and pulled her in, kissing the top of her head.


	7. In my defense, I thought this would go a lot more smoothly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [asked by @awaybacktothen]

“In my defense, I thought this would go a lot more smoothly.”

“Rose! You set the curtains on fire!” Luisa exclaimed, visibly flustered as she held the empty fire extinguisher in her hands. “What were you thinking?!”

“You had mentioned, after watching that ridiculous romantic comedy the other night, that there was nothing more romantic than a bedroom lit with candles,” Rose rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance, knowing that she may have gone a little overboard.

“Yes, Rose, a bedroom lit with candles, not a bedroom lit on fire by candles,” the brunette laughed, still not quite sure how the woman in charge of a plastic surgery ring couldn’t manage to light a few candles without setting the whole house on fire.


	8. Well that’s the single most impressive thing I’ve ever seen someone do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [asked by @awaybacktothen]

“Well that’s the single most impressive thing I’ve ever seen someone do.”

Rose looked over at Luisa, whose mouth was wide open as she stared at the man holding another man up on his shoulders while riding a bike on a tightrope 50 feet above the stage. 

This had been the best date they’d ever gone on, Rose thought. She had seen that Cirque du Soleil was coming to town and remembered that Luisa had once mentioned that though she absolutely hated clowns and the circus - and something about yelling for Dumbo’s mom to be freed during an elephant act when her father had taken her to the circus at the age of five - she really enjoyed acrobatics. 

Since the moment they had entered the tent, Luisa’s eyes had gone wide in amusement, taking in all the vivid colours and costumes, eagerly pulling Rose by the hand from the merch booth to the photo-op area, and finally to their seats. “We have to make sure we are in our seats and ready to go five minutes before the show starts,” she had said. Rose happily obliged.

Her attention was brought back to the stage and away from Luisa’s face as the scenery changed.

“I take that back, that is he single most impressive thing I’ve ever seen someone do,” Luisa’s face beamed as she watched the lineup for acrobats on stilts performing intricate jumps across the stage.


	9. In my defense, it seemed like a brilliant idea at the time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [asked by @awaybacktothen]

“In my defense, it seemed like a brilliant idea at the time.”

Luisa turned towards Rose with utter and complete disbelief. “You thought that buying the kids puppies for their fifth birthday was a brilliant idea?!”

Rose nervously bit her lip as she stared at the triplets with their new furry friends. The truth was she had been gone for work a lot in the past couple of months and felt some guilt over not seeing her daughters as much as she wish she had.

“I know,” she sighed back at her wife, shock and concern still showing on the brunette’s face, “but I couldn’t help it! All three of them ran towards me when I got home on Friday and told me, in very serious voices, that all they wanted for their birthday was for mommy to be home more and puppies.”

“And you fell for that?!” Luisa laughed, realizing that Rose, a former criminal mastermind, had just been played by three 5-year olds. 

“I did,” said the redhead, letting out a small laugh. “These girls are evil geniuses, they knew mommy wouldn’t say no if they played the guilt card!”

“I wonder where they got that from!” Luisa nudged Rose jokingly before giving her a sweet kiss. “Now let’s go talk to the evil geniuses about taking care of animals before they too get some brilliant ideas.”


	10. You’re slowly breaking my car with these ‘joyrides'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Older sister + younger sister friendship AU - starring Luisa Alver and Elena Alvarez (One Day at a Time)  
> [asked by @talesofnorth]

“You’re slowly breaking my car with these ‘joyrides’,” Luisa glared at Elena.

“It’s not really a joyride if you know it’s me that’s taking your car, and you’re coming with me. I am not a criminal! I play by the rules!” the teenager smiled back, seemingly ignoring Luisa’s cranky mood.

Elena had just started learning to drive, and since Luisa was still somewhat new in town and loved spending time with her “not quite sister”, as she put it, she figured she’d teach her; something Penelope was eternally grateful for. At this moment, however, she wished she hadn’t volunteered to teach the fiery girl how to operate a moving vehicle.

“You’re still coming over unannounced, with the key I gave you for emergencies, grabbing the cars keys out of the front entrance and yelling ‘I’m taking your car, if you want to make sure it returns safely, you should probably come with me!’ I wouldn’t say it’s a crime, but it’s not polite either,” the Miami native teased as Elena took a sharp corner. “So where are we going today, speed racer? Also, please make sure that you make your turns a bit wider so you don’t ruin the car by running over the sidewalk.”

“I have decided to take you somewhere magical. You only moved here a couple of months ago, and all you’ve done is work non-stop!” 

Luisa had moved out to Los Angeles after she and Rose had ended things in the submarine. She decided Miami was not where she wanted to be anymore, it held too many memories, so she had taken her father’s inheritance and opened an LGBTQ+ shelter for young adults, something she had found to be extremely time consuming but immensely rewarding. 

“That doesn’t answer my question, Elena…” she warned as they got on the I-5.

“Fine, we’re going to Disneyland,” the teenager reluctantly answered. Seeing the panicked look in Luisa’s eye, she quickly added, “it’s somewhere my dad always said he would take me, now now… you know. So I figured we could go, you deserve a break after everything you’ve been doing.”

Luisa’s expression softened, remembering the story Elena had told her about her quinces. “All right then,” she said in a cheery voice, “Disneyland it is! But you’re wearing Mickey ears and buying me a churro!”


	11. Hopeless Romantic + Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hopeless romantic and a single-but-proud meet at a store on Valentine’s day. the latter is buying Valentine cards ironically, the former buying them sincerely in hopes of getting a date (AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [asked by anon]

She looked at the wall of pink and red cards, all displaying some sort of cheesy message or covered in hearts. It was a little bit overwhelming, so many cards to choose from, and so many different categories - including cards for grandchildren and grandparents, which made her a little uncomfortable. As she scanned through, she landed upon the generic “I like you but I don’t know how to say it” section, which included less hearts and more cute animals.

“I would stay away from anything pink,” she heard a voice beside her. Startled she turned to look at the red haired woman sifting through the cards with an annoyed look on her face. “This is such a ridiculous holiday.”

“Then why are you here, looking at cards?” Luisa questioned, holding two cards in her hands.

“I’m buying them ironically, to send them to my greatest enemies,” the redhead smiled at her, making her stomach flip. “I would definitely go with the puppy one,” she pointed at the card she was holding in her right hand, “it’s simple and not sickening.”

She looked down at the card and couldn’t help but agree, putting the other one back. “Thank you, I feel like I’ve been staring at this wall forever and everything was starting to look the same.”

“So what’s a beautiful woman like yourself buying a non-descript Valentine’s card? Shouldn’t you be getting one of the ‘you should be so lucky to have me’ cards?” the mysterious woman asked, stepping closer.

Luisa could feel her heart beating faster and her face starting to flush as she could smell the women’s sweet perfume. “I-I’m,” she stuttered, “I’m single actually, and there’s a woman at work who seems sweet, so I figured I would buy her a card, maybe ask her out on a date.”

“She’s definitely missing out if she hasn’t asked you already,” the redhead said softly, staring into her eyes. After what felt like minutes the tall woman broke the silence. “I should probably get going, good luck with your card,” she winked, swiftly turning around and walking away.

Luisa stood still in the aisle, slightly mesmerized by the beautiful redhead. She finally came around to herself, shaking her head and walking to the cashier to purchase the card. 

As she walked out of the store she looked for her keys in her purse, finding a strange object instead. She pulled out a card with an owl on it. Confused, she opened the card, sure that she hadn’t bought it.

> _Your co-worker is a fool for not asking you out._
> 
> _Dinner, Saturday at 8pm? My number’s on the back of the card._
> 
> _Rose_


	12. You Can't Force Me to Swim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [asked by anon]

“You can’t force me swim!” The next thing she knew, she was underwater. “Mom!”

Rose and Luisa stood by the pool, laughing so hard they could barely stand up straight. 

“I’m sorry honey,” Luisa smiled down at her daughter as she got into the pool with her. “Your mom can be a little, well, silly sometimes.”

“More like rude,” the curly-haired 13 year old spit out as she held on to the edge of the pool.

“Sweetheart, it is insanely hot outside, and you are a great swimmer. I know that you are going through your ‘rebellious phase’ where you won’t do anything we ask of you, especially if it involves hanging out with your moms,” Rose said as she sat down at the edge of the pool, kicking her legs in the water.

“You didn’t have to push me,” the sulky teenager said as Luisa approached her and whispered something in her ear, bringing a big smile to her freckly face.

“What? What’s going on right now? Luisa, what did you just say to our daughter?” the redhead asked, feeling somewhat worried as she saw both of them approach her.

Suddenly Rose saw nothing but waves of water coming at her as her wife and daughter splashed at her in unison, getting her completely soaked.

“Oh, you guys are on,” Rose smirked once the splashing stopped and the two were left laughing in the water. She made her way in chasing both of them around the pool, eventually grabbing Luisa by the waist and pulling her into the deep end as she kicked and screamed at their daughter to come save her.


	13. ”Shut up or I’ll break your other leg” / ”Well aren’t you a great comforter”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [asked by anon]

”Shut up or I’ll break your other leg.”

”Well aren’t you a great comforter,” Rose groaned, trying to keep from fainting from the pain. 

Luisa was struggling to hold her up while still holding the gun straight ahead of them in case someone else found them. “It’s not my fault that you decided to taunt that man until he shot at your leg three times, causing you to fall over and break it. There’s only so much I can do to wrap it with just my shirt, so please Rose, be quiet before someone else hears us.” 

Despite the fact that Luisa had just shot a man to save her life, Rose still saw the sweetness in her eyes and the warmth and innocence in her face as she carried her around the warehouse.

“Ouch,” she exclaimed as Luisa put her down for a second. “Where are you going, why are you putting me down?”

“I’m just going to make sure that the exit is clear before I carry you out of here you need a doctor.”

“You look hot carrying a gun,” Rose smirked, “plus you’re a doctor, so can’t you just take me home?”

Luisa narrowed her eyes. “A licensed doctor. And it’s not hot, it’s dangerous. I’m still kind of mad at you for getting me into this mess,” she said, feigning annoyance, as she kissed her girlfriend. “Now wait here, quietly. I’ll come back to get you when it’s safe.”


	14. Hold my hand, don't lose me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re afraid that you’ll lose me in big crowds so you always hold my hand but now you just hold my hand when there’s only, like, five people around and I’m getting very suspicious (AU-ish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [asked by @devereauxed (ao3)]

“Come on, Rose, we’re never going to get to a good spot for the fireworks if you don’t hurry up,” Luisa yelled as she tugged the redhead by the hand, weaving through the massive crowd of people. 

Rose followed the energetic brunette reluctantly, not a big fan of fireworks or big crowds, but she just couldn’t say no to her; so here they were, 10 minutes before the new year trying to get to the secluded area of the hill so they could watch the light display without having to deal with the massive amount of people gathered for the show. 

As they reached the coveted spot, Rose was prepared to take her hand away, knowing that Luisa only ever held her hand when she didn’t want to lose her in the crowd, only this time the brunette kept her hand in her grip.

“Luisa,” Rose said, somewhat confused. “Can I have my hand back now?”

“No,” she replied back, looking up at the sky.

After a moment of silence she spoke again, still not looking at her, “I don’t want to lose you.”

Rose looked around, surveying their surroundings. “There are maybe ten other people around here, you’re not going to lose me in this crowd.”

Luisa brought her gaze back down, meeting Rose’s sparkling blue eyes. 

“I’m not scared of losing you in a crowd, I’m scared that if I let go I’ll lose you to someone else.”

Rose was taken aback. Not quite sure how to answer, she decided, rather impulsively, to do what she’d been wanting to do for months and pulled Luisa into a kiss.

Right at that moment, fireworks filled the sky, the sound making Luisa jump and break the kiss which in turn made Rose laugh.

“I see how it is. You didn’t want to let go because you’re scared of fireworks and didn’t want to admit it,” she smiled, pulling Luisa in for another kiss.


	15. Rebel, rebel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebellious teenager who’s failing all their classes is assigned a studious tutor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [asked by @devereauxed (ao3)]

She sat in the principle’s office, arms crossed, kicking the air with her right leg, giving Mr. Boire a glare she normally reserved for her father. 

“We are only three months into the semester and you have shown up late 17 times, missed school altogether 5 times, and so far have failed all your tests. This is a radical change from last year, where you missed school once and had straight As. What do you have to say to that, Ms. Alver?”

Luisa decided to stare back at him defiantly, knowing that there was nothing Mr. Boire could do, after all her father had contributed so much money to the school that the science wing was named after him. You forgot to mention the ten times I’ve shown up to class hungover or drunk, she thought to herself.

“All right Ms. Alver,” he sighed, “if you’re not going to say anything I guess I have no choice. I’m assigning you a student tutor.” 

As he saw her eyes widen in shock and her leg stop kicking, he continued, “You get no choice on who the student is, and if you don’t cooperate with them, you will have to take your senior year again. Are we clear? Good,” he said before she could protest. “The student assigned will meet you at after school detention today. You are excused Ms. Alver.”

She knew that there was no use arguing, so she picked up her bag and stormed out of the office, slamming the door on the way out, and angrily walking to her last class of the day. 

How dare he? My father donates more money to this school than anyone else does. 

As she sat down at the desk farthest from the front of the room she put her heads in her hands, only one thought remaining, I need a drink.

Biology had unfortunately gone by faster than usual, and she was regretting meeting whoever it was she would have to spend the next two hours with. She wasn’t exactly fond of many people at school and her drinking habits had turned away most of her friends, leaving her almost completely alone. 

As she walked through the classroom door she spotted her, long red hair falling far below her shoulders, wearing tight black pants and a simple white tee, her legs crossed on the table as she sat slumped on the chair. Her mouth fell, this is not who she was expecting.

“Rose? I don’t understand, Mr. Boire told me I was meeting with my student tutor… What are you doing here? Don’t you have a cheer squad and student council to run?” She bit out. 

“I’m your student tutor,” Rose said with a smile.

Luisa groaned as she stepped back towards the table opposite her classmate, this is the last thing she wanted right now, to have to deal with the overly peppy Student Body President and Cheer Captain. 

“Yeah, I don’t think I’m going to do this. But thanks anyway Madame President,” the bitter teenager decided, turning to leave.

Before she could make it out the door, Rose had grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in close, a slightly threatening look in her eyes. “That’s not going to work, Luisa. See, this is exactly why Mr. Boire asked me to be your tutor, he needed someone who wouldn’t let you get away with this snobby attitude. So you’re staying.”

“Let go of me, Rose,” the brunette warned, anger rising through her body.

“Why? So that you can go out and drink some more? Get yourself hammered instead of studying for school? Show up drunk to your test tomorrow morning? I don’t think so,” the redhead said in a menacing voice Luisa had never expected from the always sweet and peppy teenager, “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but you’re only hurting yourself. Last year you were top of the class in most of these subjects, and even though I hate coming in second to you, I hate losing my competition even more. So sit down, and open your biology textbook.”

Reluctantly, Luisa pulled her hand away and sat down across from where Rose had set up her books, taking out her own textbook and notebook, shock replacing her previous anger.

After the unpleasant confrontation during their first session, Luisa decided it would be best for her to keep showing up to detention every day and avoid incurring Rose’s wrath at her in public. She had been right after all, her bad attitude and dangerous drinking habit was hurting no one but herself.

The two of them grew steadily closer, Luisa dropping her childish attitude towards Rose, and having real conversations with her instead. Though she wouldn’t admit it to the few friends she had left, seeing Rose after school had become the highlight of her day. Her heart raced every time she thought about the redhead, a blush forming every time they interacted during school hours.

“Luisa, what’s been going on with you?” Rose broke the silence as they worked on their homework during the last mandated session of the semester.

Luisa looked up and met Rose’s eyes, feeling as though the girl across from her was looking right through her. 

“Luisa?” Rose asked again, as she noticed the brunette had not answered her question and was staring at her with a blank expression. After a couple of seconds of silence, realizing that she wasn’t going to get an answer, she probed. “Is it because of your new stepmom? Is that why you’ve been drinking so much? Were you trying to hurt your father?”

Luisa’s expression quickly changed, from shock to sadness, to anger, and suddenly she could feel tears starting to well up in her eyes. 

Somewhat surprised by the reaction she’d gotten, Rose immediately got up to go sit beside the crying brunette, pulling her in to a tight embrace. 

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m sorry,” she said as Luisa shook between her arms, small sobs escaping her lips. 

She sat holding her for a couple more minutes until the crying stopped. Rose had recently admitted to herself that she was developing feelings for Luisa, something that caught her completely off guard. She could see hurt and loneliness form in Luisa’s eyes as their study sessions came to an end every day, and it absolutely broke her heart. 

“I’m sorry for crying,” she said as she pulled away from Rose, wiping her eyes with her sleeves, “I don’t know what came over me.”

Rose smiled back at the brunette, her face soft and sweet. “Please don’t apologize,” she said, taking Luisa’s hand. All she wanted to do at this moment was touch her and comfort her, something she hadn’t been able to find the courage to do earlier. “I was thinking we could call it a day and go for some ice cream, cheer you up a bit. Maybe you can tell me more about what’s going on? I’m worried about you.”

Luisa looked straight into Rose’s eyes, feeling the warmth and softness of her hand on her own, silently wishing that she wouldn’t ever let go. She felt safe in Rose’s embrace, something unusual for her. Her heart was pounding, and she wondered if the girl holding her hand could hear it. She wanted nothing more than to get out of this room and have ice cream with the redhead, even if it meant talking about her father’s new wife and her drinking problem.

She slowly stood up, not letting go of Rose’s hand and bringing her up to her feet with her. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Luisa moved her arms around Rose’s shoulders, hugging her tightly.

“I would love that.”


	16. Sleep talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [asked by @ladydetective]

“I understand the whole sleep talking thing but what I don’t understand is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it.”

Luisa looked over at her distressed wife, letting out a laugh. “Honey, she’s five, and it was just a dream.”

“Lu, I am the dragon!” Rose replied, clearly upset.

“Princess dragon,” the brunette replied softly, rubbing circles on her wife’s back. “Babe, she loves dragons, they are her favourite animal. Don’t read too much into this.”

“What if she thinks I’m a monster?” Rose said quietly, not meeting Luisa’s eye.

Luisa pulled Rose into a tight embrace, “hey, she doesn’t think that. Not at all.”

“Mommy! Mami!” An excited yell came from the doorway as their five year old crashed into both their legs, motioning to be picked up. 

Luisa placed a small kiss on Rose’s forehead before letting go and kneeling to pick up their daughter.

“Hi sweetheart, how did you sleep?” Luisa chirped as she bounced the girl in footie pajamas on her arms, receiving a warning look from Rose for asking the question.

“Good!” The girl said, throwing her arms up in the air. “Mommy was a princess dragon that saved me and you from the scary spiders!” She exclaimed, making her fingers wiggle, pretending they were spiders.

Luisa looked over at her wife who’s face had lit up instantly.

“Mommy saved us?!” Luisa encouraged her daughter, “she’s a hero!”

“No, Mami, she’s Princess Dragon!” The girl exclaimed once again before reaching over to Rose’s face and giving her a kiss on the cheek.


	17. Scaring children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scary-looking person who unintentionally makes kids cry and a daycare volunteer meet at a children-filled park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [asked by @ladydetective]

Her brain had processed how the series of events would unfold before it happened, but for some reason her body hadn’t reacted in time. She felt the thud, taking a step back to avoid being toppled over and immediately looked down at the small human that had crashed into her legs, his sticky hands all over her Valentino shoes. An audible sigh escaped her lips as she looked around to see if there was any responsible adult that would come running after the blond child that was currently holding onto her leg like a koala.

Before she knew it, the seemingly blissful child had let out a deafening screech, which turned into an unconsolable wail. As she attempted to bend over and pick up the child, something that proved to be quite difficult in her tight skirt, a short brunette woman wearing a sundress scooped up the child and rocked him in her arms until the crying was reduced to small hiccups. 

“I’m so sorry,” she said almost immediately, “little Braedon here must have run off while the other children were playing tag, he’s a little too enthusiastic sometimes and loses his focus.”

“Other children…?”

“Oh yes, that bunch over there,” the brunette pointed over her shoulder, “I’m a daycare volunteer. Luisa,” she said as she shifted the child to one arm and stretched out the other.

“Rose,” she replied as she shook the other woman’s hand.

Luisa appraised the tall woman in front of her, her bright blue eyes contrasting wonderfully with her flaming red hair, dressed in what looked to be an expensive pink blouse and white skirt. Tight, too, she noted.

Luisa’s thoughts were interrupted by horde of screaming children who suddenly showed up by her side. Rose instinctively took a couple of steps back, furthering herself from the loud toddlers.

“Not a big fan of children?” Luisa laughed as she put Braedon down.

All the children turned to face the woman their daycare teacher was talking to, and in an almost perfectly timed reaction, they all let out piercing cries.

“Not really, and it seems they don’t like me either,” Rose yelled over their wails. 

Luisa quickly stood beside Rose, bringing her a step closer to the crying children before kneeling down to eye level with the weeping toddlers.

“Everyone,” she said in a warm voice that made Rose’s anxiety melt a little, “everyone listen.” The cries started to die down. “It’s all right, everything is all right. Are you scared of the tall lady?” A couple of heads bobbed up and down. “What if I told you she’s not scary? I can show you, I just need one volunteer. Emma?” She reached out her hand to the small girl in the pink dress who instinctively reached back at her.

She scooped the young girl into her arms and turned towards Rose.

“Okay now you have to trust me,” she said as she walked towards her, stopping merely inches away from her face. “Is it okay if Emma touches your hair?”

Rose nodded, looking completely panicked as the little girl reached over and touched her hair, letting out a giggle as she played with it.

“See, everyone? She’s not scary,” she said as she watched the children start smiling. “Now go back to playing tag with Ms. Villanueva, we only have a half hour left of play time.”

She turned to face redhead once again, still holding Emma in her arms. “It was very lovely to meet you, Rose. Hopefully I’ve managed to change your mind about children,” she said with a warm smile before walking away to join the rest of the daycare group, leaving Rose to stare at her with amusement.


	18. I’m like 75% sure this won’t explode on us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [asked by @ladydetective]

“I’m like 75% sure this won’t explode on us.” 

“Only 75% sure?! Rose if this explodes we’re going to be in big trouble…”

Both of them stared at the number slowly counting down nervously as it went from 3:00 minutes to 2:59.

“We have less than three minutes…” Rose said as she looked Luisa in the eye.

“What do we do if it goes wrong?”

“It may be too late to do anything about it by then,” the redhead steeled herself as the countdown switched to 1:59.

They both stood in silence as clock indicated that there were 10 seconds left, holding each other’s hands tightly and bracing themselves for the time to run out.

Ding!

Luisa let out a sigh of relief as she reached into the oven and pulled out the pan. “Oh thank god, we didn’t ruin the pastries for Mia’s bake sale tomorrow.”

“See?! I knew it wasn’t going to explode!” Rose exclaimed triumphantly, earning a glare from the brunette.

“No, you were 75% sure, and we are never baking anything from my grandmother’s Italian recipes before we can decipher her handwriting and translate them properly,” she said before placing a kiss on Rose’s lips. “Now help me get these on the cooling rack, Mia’s bus comes in an hour and she can’t be late on account of our procrastination.”


	19. No, it can’t be on… Oh, it’s on fire!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [asked by anon]

“Rose, calm down, I’m walking up to the house right now. No, it can’t be on… Oh, it’s on fire!”

Luisa’s eyes went wide as she walked through the door, immediately making her way towards the Easy-Bake Oven and grabbing Mia out of the way before running back out to the living room with the extinguisher to help Rose put out the flame. 

“Rose!” Luisa looked at the redhead in disbelief. “How the hell did you manage to set the Easy-Bake Oven on fire?!”

Rose stared at the small oven, still not sure of what happened. “I’m not too sure actually…”

“This was supposed to be a simple and safe activity for the both of you while I ran to the store. Take cake mix, add water, put in pan, pop it in through the slot and the oven will pop it back out when it’s ready,” Luisa groaned as she checked Mia over to see if the four year old had gotten hurt.

She lifted Mia into her arms, tucking her curly hair behind her ears before walking over to Rose who was still standing in front of the toy.

“I’m really sorry, Lu,” Rose said sheepishly as she turned to face her wife.

“It’s all right, no one got hurt. I’ll just add this to my long list of simple things that my ex-crime lord wife somehow was not able to figure out,” Luisa replied with a smile before tilting her head up and giving her a sweet kiss.


	20. This is my jam!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You keep shouting “THIS IS MY JAM” at every song that comes on i have a headache the size of nebraska you’re lucky you’re cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [asked by anon]

Rose looked around the party, it was full of drunk college students eager to find someone to spend the night with. She sighed, her head was pounding and the music wasn’t making it any better. She had promised Amelia that she would stick around until her friend found someone to go home with, some drunk boy from one of her classes who’s name she couldn’t remember. 

As she leaned on the door frame a girl bumped into her walking in to the party.

“Oh! I’m sorry!” The girl yelled over the loud music.

Annoyed, Rose looked over ready to yell at whomever had just bumped into her, only to see the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, long brown hair flowing past her shoulders, wearing a short blue dress. Her eyes sparkled in the dark room and she couldn’t help but smile. 

Before she could say anything, the girl had walked towards the dance floor, yelling “THIS IS MY JAM” as she twirled one of her friends around. 

Rose caught herself smiling again, watching the brunette dance like she didn’t care who was watching, turning away from every boy that asked her to dance with them. It wasn’t long before their eyes met, and once she noticed that Rose had been watching her dance, she made her way to the doorway, stretching out her arms as an invitation for Rose to join her on the dance floor. 

“I don’t dance,” Rose laughed as the girl approached her.

“Oh come on! One dance?” The brunette gave her a big smile, which made Rose’s stomach drop before she grabbed on to her hands.

“THIS IS MY JAM!” The brunette screamed again as Dirrty by Christina Aguilera started playing.

“You’ve said that about every song that’s come on so far,” Rose laughed. She had a headache the size of Nebraska, but the girl dancing in front of her was so cute she couldn’t help but enjoy her enthusiasm.

“What can I say?” The girl laughed in return, “Music is my jam!”


	21. I hope you know my name is actually...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [asked by @awaybacktothen]

“I hope you know that my name is actually Clara.”

Luisa frowned, looking at the redhead with narrowed eyes. “I don’t see it.”

“Well you don’t have to see it, that’s my real name,” Rose laughed. She pulled Luisa closer by the waist, giving her a small kiss on her naked shoulder. They had stayed in bed all day, Luisa asking question after question about Rose’s childhood and her life as a criminal, something the former criminal had promised her she’d tell her about if she stayed in the submarine.

“You just don’t look like a Clara. Clara’s are supposed to be warm and sweet and… make soufflé!”

The redhead feigned annoyance, a pout forming on her lips. “You don’t think I’m warm and sweet? Also, I can make soufflé. I went undercover as a chef once.”

“You can make soufflé?!” Luisa perked up, completely ignoring Rose’s pout. “You never told me that!”

“You never asked,” Rose smiled, giving the brunette a kiss. “It’s not like we’re lacking on spare time while we’re on the sub. I could make you some for dinner tonight, if you’d like?”

Luisa’s eyes sparkled, something Rose hadn’t seen in a while. 

“Yes please!” She yelled excitedly as she sat up. After a couple of seconds she looked back at Rose who was still laying on her side. “I don’t know that I can call you Clara.”

“That’s more than okay,” Rose smiled back at the breathtaking woman. “I’m not Clara anymore, anyway.”


	22. It was the most expensive practical joke I’ve ever done, but it was worth it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [asked by @awaybacktothen]

“It was the most expensive practical joke I’ve ever done. But it was worth it.“

Rose stared at Luisa in complete shock. They had been playing truth or dare for about 30 minutes, something Luisa had suggested instead of having sex for the third time that day. There wasn’t much to do in a submarine, but Luisa felt like they could, and should, do something that didn’t involve rolling around the sheets for once.

“I’m sorry, you rented a private plane that was supposed to take Rafael to take to Cabo for Spring Break, and instead paid them to fly him all the way to China?” Rose asked, still in awe. “And he didn’t notice?”

Luisa laughed. “Well, he did, eventually. This was during the time where he would take sleeping pills when he flew, so by the time he woke up they were already halfway across the Pacific Ocean.” 

“What did he do when he got there?” Rose was completely engaged, wondering how she hadn’t heard this story in the 7 years she had known the brunette.

“He completely freaked out and called me, saying that he thought he had caught the wrong plane. So I told him dad would get him a plane back to Cabo,” she said smugly. “And that’s when I put him on a flight to Argentina instead!”

Rose marveled at the woman in front of her, a small pang of sadness creeping up, brought on by the fact that she suddenly realized that she didn’t actually know much about Luisa outside of what Emilio had told her about his daughter.

“What happened when he got to Argentina?” the redhead asked, determined to know just how far Luisa got with this incredibly expensive and intricate prank.


	23. ”Walk with me?” /  “Sure. Not like I’ve a broken leg or anything”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [asked by @awaybacktothen]

”Walk with me?” 

“Sure. Not like I’ve a broken leg or anything.”

“Rose, you’re fine, we need to get you walking around. Doctor’s orders,” Luisa said with a smug, yet sweet smile. Rose had broken her leg at the Marbella a week prior, and though she was in excruciating pain, Luisa knew that she needed to get her body moving to prevent her muscles from getting sore during recovery.

“That means I have to put the mask on, Lu,” Rose whined, throwing the covers over her face. “I really don’t want to put in the effort when I’m in this much pain.” 

Luisa knew that she was right, if they left the suite Rose would have to be Eileen, otherwise they ran the risk of Rafael seeing her - or anyone else for that matter - which would land her in jail, or worse. 

The brunette pulled back the covers and grabbed Rose’s hand, “Come on, babe. We can walk around the suite for a bit. You need to get up.” Noting the pout forming on her freckled face she added, “If you do, you get a reward. Anything you want!”

“Anything I want?” Rose smiled back.

“Absolutely anything!”

After pondering the offer for a couple of seconds, her blue eyes sparkled. “Chunky Monkey and a cheesy film?”

“You got it, babe,” Luisa replied with an encouraging smile, helping Rose up and giving her a chaste kiss before leading her out of the bedroom.


	24. Spa day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [asked by @awaybacktothen]

Rose winced as she felt Luisa move her hands up her back, applying a little too much pressure. 

“How does that feel?” She heard the chipper voice behind her.

“It feels,” she groaned as Luisa once again put too much pressure on her back, “great!”

Rose felt Luisa’s hands stop suddenly and leave her body, followed shortly by feeling the brunette’s weight off her back. She propped herself up on her elbow, turning to look at the sad brown eyes beside her.

“You don’t like my massages do you?” Luisa asked, a small pout forming.

“I do!” Rose exclaimed as she sat up, taking Luisa’s hands in hers and giving them a soft kiss.. “I enjoy having your hands all over me, you know that,” she said in a husky voice, slowly moving closer.

Luisa pulled her hands away, putting her left hand on Rose’s face to stop her. “Rose, I’m serious. If I’m hurting you, you can tell me.”

Rose sighed and sat back down. “You do put a little too much pressure sometimes, Lu. But that doesn’t mean I don’t love it.”

The brunette sighed loudly, dramatically laying back on the bed. “I guess it’s good I got us those spa day passes then!”

“You what?” Rose looked over at her in disbelief as Luisa stretched her arm over to the nightstand, grabbing something out of the drawer.

“I got the hint a couple of days ago when everything you said came out in a strained fake voice. I know the difference between your fake voice and your real voice, I heard you use it on my father for years,” she smirked as she handed over the spa passes to her girlfriend who gasped in mild offense.


	25. If he’s going to treat you like shit, I’m going to kick his ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [asked by @awaybacktothen]

“If he’s going to treat you like shit, I’m going to kick his ass.”

“No, Rose, it’s fine,” she said quietly, as she looked down at the photocopy of her father’s will. “I just don’t get it… why wouldn’t he tell me?” 

Luisa had been back at the Marbella for two months now, and after her brother had picked her up from rehab she had felt like their once broken relationship was finally getting better. 

Apparently she was wrong.

She thought back on everything that had happened since the day she got back; all the offers to have her visit Anna and Ellie, all the dinner plans they had made, even all the seemingly random visits from Rafael during the day to “just hang out”. She finally felt like she was fixing what she had broken, what he had told her she’d broken, and she was getting her brother back.

Her blood went cold. It had all been a lie. Rafael had been using her, _again_ , for his own gain. And now she knew what the end goal was for him, money. It was always money.

She tightened her grip around the paper as she felt her anger rising, her body automatically walking towards the door.

“Luisa?” She could hear Rose calling after her as she walked down the hallway towards Rafael’s room.

_This time it’s going to be different._


	26. Don’t you ever do that again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [asked by @awaybacktothen]

“Don’t you _ever_ do that again!”

“But mommy,” the five year old cried burying her face in her sheets.

“Everything all right in here?” Luisa said softly as she knocked on her daughter’s open bedroom door. Her eyes moved from Rose, arms firmly crossed over her chest, to her daughter, whose sobs had turned into uncontrollable hiccups.

“Luisa,” Rose jumped, “when did you get home?”

“Just now,” she replied calmly, sitting besides Mia and uncovering her face. “I heard the screaming and crying from downstairs, is everything okay?”

“Do you want to tell mami what happened?” Rose asked, her tone sending shivers down Luisa’s back.

Whatever had happened hadn’t been good, Luisa could tell based on the cold voice Rose had just used on their daughter, her blue eyes reflecting nothing but anger. 

“Mommy and I will be right back, preciosa,” Luisa said, giving her daughter a quick kiss on the forehead before grabbing Rose and taking her to the hallway, gently closing the door behind her. 

“Rose, you need to tell me what is going on _right now_ , because I can’t have you giving our daughter that look,” Luisa snapped, her anger making her appear taller than usual. 

“She lied. She stole a cookie from the jar and she lied about it.”

“Excuse me?” Luisa asked, perplexed. 

“You heard me,” Rose could feel her anger rising again.

“It’s a _damn_  cookie, Rose,” her patience starting to wear thin. 

“She _lied,_ Luisa,” Rose could feel her voice becoming shaky, “she stole something and she lied.”

Luisa could see tears forming in Rose’s eyes. Taken aback, she pushed her anger aside and approached her wife, softly placing a hand on her arm. “Rose…”

“What if this is how it starts? What if she ends up like me? She stole something and she lied… she lied to my face,” Rose could feel the tears running down her face, small sobs starting to escape her lips. “What if she grows up to be a criminal?”

“She won’t,” she said in a hushed tone as she moved closer, bringing Rose into a tight embrace. “She won’t.”


	27. What other hidden talents do you have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [asked by @awaybacktothen]
> 
> I have to say that this one holds a special place in my heart. I imagined this one as Luisa with her daughter, without Rose in her life... just Luisa and an adorable five year old.

“What other hidden talents do you have?”

Luisa’s eyes sparkled in amusement, impatiently waiting for what was going to happen next.

“Let me show you!” The sweet voice perked up.

She watched as her daughter took a couple of steps back and turned to look at her, putting her hands up in the air and making a serious face. The five year old looked up at her one last time, her face showing mostly determination and just a hint of fear, before bringing her hands down and throwing her legs up in the air.

“Ta da!” The five year old smiled triumphantly.

Luisa let out a laugh and clapped at her daughter’s attempt at a cartwheel despite the fact that it just looked more like a horse kicking its back legs than anything else. 

“Now it’s your turn mami!”

“My turn? What do you mean it’s my turn?” Luisa’s smile fading at the suggestion.

“I showed you my cartwheel, now it’s your turn to show me!” Her daughter exclaimed as she tugged on her mom’s arms in an attempt to get her to stand up.

Perplexed, Luisa stood up, taking the space her daughter had been in just a few moments ago as the five year old sat down. 

“Let’s go!” She yelled, her impatience something she had definitely learned from her mother. 

Luisa looked at her hands, stretching her arms out in front of her as she tried to remember how to do a cartwheel. Much like her daughter, she moved her arms towards the ground and attempted to swing her legs over her body. As she landed she could hear her miniature self giggling.

“Mami doesn’t know how to do a cartwheel!” She laughed as she saw her daughter running towards her, mocking her gleefully. Clearly doing a cartwheel was not like riding a bike. “I do it better! Maybe I can teach you, mami!”

“Maybe another day, preciosa,” she grabbed her daughter by he waist as tried to she ran past her, bring her in for a hug. “How about we go make some cookies, instead?”

Luisa could see her daughter’s eyes go wide as her jaw dropped. “Oatmeal caramel cookies?” She asked almost incredulously, quietly hoping her mom wouldn’t change her mind.

“Oatmeal caramel cookies,” Luisa replied back with a smile as she watched her daughter try to squirm out of her arms in excitement before running to the kitchen with her arms up in the air.


End file.
